Unexpected
by PiratePrincess16
Summary: Following the events of season three's winter finale. Follow Team arrow for a adventurous time as they seek help from unexpected allies. Rated T for a reason


Unexpected

It's been twelve hours since Oliver left Starling City to duel Ras al Guhl, Felicity has been checking her phone constantly in hopes that he would call her and tell her everything was okay and that he killed Ras al Guhl. Diggle and Roy went back to their places knowing that their is nothing they can do but wait. Her nerves are at the peak as she wishes there was something she could do to help Oliver when something comes to her.

Meanwhile two minutes after Oliver was pushed off the cliff

"Father would it not be prudent to retrieve his body to honor him as a warrior?" asks Nyssa feeling slight remorse for Oliver Queens brave death. Ras al Guhl looks to his daughter with a raised eyebrow before he rubbed Oliver's dried blood from his hands with a cloth given to him by "the phantom" before he carelessly threw it to the ground and replied " He would be honored with such a thing if it had not been for him killing Sarah Lance, she is avenged and now that the Arrow is no more Starling City has no protector and Malcolm Merlin shall be brought to justice."

Nyssa smirked upon agreeing with her father, she never liked Malcolm Merlin at any point of her knowing him, the fact that he killed 503 people just gave her what she needed to get rid of him... Permanently. "Of course" she replies smoothly hiding the excitement of Malcolm's soon to be death. He turns to her and "the phantom" while ordering "You will take a team to Starling City, you will bring back Malcolm Merlin... Dead or Alive. Use whatever means necessary to make sure "the magician" receives his punishment." Nyssa bows her head slightly before walking off through the snow back to Nanda Parbat.

A hour later back in Starling

Thea is just waking up to do her morning Ti chi when there is a knock at her door, she eyebrows furrow in thought as she doesn't remember anyone stopping by today. She walks by the kitchen grabs a knife and makes her way to the answer the door, she opens her door and to her surprise it's Felicity Smoak one of Oliver's friends from Queen Consolidated.

"Hi... Felicity right?" Thea greets tucking the knife into the back of her pants inconspicuously as the blonde clears her throat and replies " Yes that's me, I am a friend of your brothers... I know it's early but can I come in? It's urgent." she holds her person tightly to her shoulders. Thea steps back allowing the blonde IT specialist to enter. "Please take a seat..." she suggests gesturing to the inviting sofa that Felicity almost instantly sits in.

"So... I am sorry to barge in like this and ruin whatever you were in the middle of doing but like I said this is urgent." says Felicity her nervousness apparent to both of them. Thea sits up straighter before asking "What's urgent ? Is my brother okay?" her voice raised in concern making Felicity sigh as she carefully pulled from her thoughts. "Thea... How well do you know your biological father Malcolm Merlin?" she asks starting what will be a long conversation.

Thea frowned instantly but replied "I know him well enough, did Ollie put you up to this?" she asks wondering if her brother had sent a friend of his to try to convince her to stay away from Malcolm Merlin. "Oliver didn't put me up to anything... in fact he doesn't even know that I am here. Thea do you know about Sarah Lances death correct?" Thea's eyebrows furrowed in confusion but froze as Felicity began to explain "Sarah Lance was known as the Canary ... She was apart of the League of Assassins. People with advanced skills in combat, swordsmanship and such, they are feared by all they come across and Sarah kept Starling City from feeling the wrath of Ras al Guhl."

Thea's eyes widen at the part of her fathers old boss, she immediately knew that wherever Felicity was going with this conversation she wasn't going to like it. "Ummm Felicity I don't see what this has to do with me." says Thea leaning back in her couch arms folded neatly on her lap. Felicity pulls her phone out before replying " Sarah Lance worked with the Arrow... After she was murdered the Arrow was given only so much time to find the killer or the league of Assassins would kill 50 random people in starling city a day till the her killer was found. Captain Lance is well aware that I help the arrow but is unaware as to the Arrows true identity."

There was a moment of silence before Felicity sighed "The Arrow discovered the Sarah's killer but couldn't let her be killed so he took the blame. Thea play this video and see who Sarah's killer is." she says before passing her the cell phone. Thea bit her lip and pressed play, she gasped in horror as the arrows plunged into Sarah's stomach, the archers face turned to the camera and Thea dropped the phone in shock. She jumped off the couch and quickly started to pace around mumbling things "No... I didn't do it... She died while I was still on the island with dad... I couldn't of done it."

Felicity cautiously stood up to calm Thea down by putting her hand on the younger queens shoulder, Thea whipped around and instantly said "I Didn't kill Sarah! I would never do that!" the blonde shook her head before she cleared her throat and said "Your right Thea but this isn't your fault there is a drug that makes you highly adept to the power of suggestion basically mind control and Malcolm Merlin was the one to use it on you and kill Sarah. The Arrow found this out and was faced with a choice but to him their was no choice to make."

Thea looked at her angrily "My father would never do that to me! And why would the Arrow protect me? He attacked me yesterday busted through my window..." she asked confusion written on her face. Felicity sighed knowing that she would have to use the ace up her sleeve, "Thea I have it on camera and even more so the Arrow is Oliver."

-Authors Note- Do you like? Please Review, Favorite or Like if you would like me to continue this story. Thanks for reading ! -PiratePrincess16-


End file.
